


Fight For You

by josh0ng



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Death, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 05:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16402484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josh0ng/pseuds/josh0ng
Summary: 3 gangs, 2 choices, 1 selection. A heavy dignity worth of decision.





	Fight For You

_Hong Jisoo._

A 23 years old man who works at a strip club that his gang leader owns. He sometimes wraps his legs around the pole, sometimes cocks his gun for threatening purposes.

 

"You will be up in 5." Jisoo turns around and nod. He fixes his fishnets around his thighs and pulls down his black translucent shirt down his shoulders. Clammy hands and shaking knees are a normal thing every time before he appears on the stage.

The lights switch on and Jisoo hears cheers. He turns around, grabbing the pole lightly. Sliding down with the pole in between his thighs, Jisoo licks his lips seductively. Men in suits go wild, throwing bills at him.

Jisoo stands up, back of his knee wrapping around the cold metal, using his arm's strength to pull him up. He flips himself upwards and slides himself down, one leg stretches out. His milky skin peeks through the holes of his fishnets, shimmering under the lights.

He lands on his knees and pulls himself slowly, purposely grinding his crotch against the metal stand, smiling teasingly as the men crowding around him start throwing more bills at him. The music blasts loudly and it turns Jisoo wild. He unknowingly licks the pole and leans his head back, breathing heavily—purposely swallowing his saliva down slowly, his Adam’s apple bobbing. He turns to the crowd and unknowingly smirks as he locks eyes with a man.

Jisoo kisses a goodbye and slips away from the stage, smacking his ass loudly for the desperate and rich businessmen.

 

Hong Jisoo turns his dressing room's knob before someone harshly pulls him inside. He feels himself against the hard wall and smiles when he feels the familiar hands on him.

"Hi, baby." Jisoo hears the man's greeting. His deep voice crawls under Jisoo's skin and he can't help himself anymore. "Fuck, Wonwoo." He whispers slowly.

 

_Jeon Wonwoo._

Jisoo is his and no one can go near him. Wonwoo has Jisoo wrap around his finger. He can only obey him—saying yes to whatever he says.

 

"You look incredible tonight." Wonwoo praises, lips on his lover's white neck. Jisoo wraps his legs around the other man's thighs and grinds himself softly. Wonwoo growls and brings his lips to meet Jisoo's lips. Hands on the shorter man's ass, hooking Jisoo's thighs around his waist hastily. The dancer makes his arms around Wonwoo's neck as he stumbles his way to the couch.

Jisoo pants, eyes glistening as Wonwoo hovers him. He licks Jisoo's lips and secures his hand on the smaller man's nape, his thumb on Jisoo's cheeks, exerting some force.

"Jisoo," a knock interrupts their hot make out. Jisoo pushes Wonwoo abruptly to the side and stands up. "Yes?" He shouts back. Wonwoo rushes to the closet and grumpily shuts himself in.

Junhui twists the door open and Jisoo stands in the middle of the room. "Why aren't you ready yet? We're going off soon. The kids are already waiting downstairs." He scans Jisoo from top to bottom.

"Uh, yeah sure. I'll be down in 5." Jisoo informs and Junhui left the room. Jisoo makes sure he really goes before opening his closet. He giggles and pulls Wonwoo out. "Sorry," he hums and Wonwoo kisses his lips again, deepening as much as possible.

Jisoo lightly pushes the other man away. "I need to get dress and go with Junhui," he says, hands pulling his shirt to cover his exposed shoulders. Wonwoo stares at him and frowns slightly. "You can't not go?" He asks. Jisoo licks his lips. If he says no, Wonwoo is going to get angry at him. "I can't. He's sending me home after that."

Wonwoo grunts. " _I can send you home too_ ," he comes nearer to Jisoo's neck. "After this." And place a soft kiss. Jisoo moves his neck sideways and bites on his lips, preventing himself from moaning. "Wonwoo," he breathes. His fingers claw Wonwoo's jacket and push him firmly. "I can't." He says softly. Wonwoo's eyes turn hard and he pushes Jisoo aside, making his way out, slamming the door loudly.

Jisoo winces and makes his way to the closet. He slips out of his stage outfit and wears his hoodie, along with his black jeans. He glances at his phone, no messages, no calls, nothing. Wonwoo is angry and Jisoo knows that if he tries to contact the man now, Wonwoo wouldn't bother entertaining him. So, Jisoo let him slips off his mind and follows Jun home.

 

 

The sound of heels walking across the hall sound eerie for everyone that is present there. Jihyun is tied up to a chair, struggling to escape. "Let me go!" He screams through the fabric in his mouth. He stops squirming when a man appears in his sight. Jihyun gets angry and starts shaking his body violently. The chair shakes, following his movement. "Let me go, you son of a bitch!" He screams louder, protesting.

"Well, well, well." The man stops before him. "Look who we have here, tied up in the middle of this abandoned basement." He grins. Jihyun tries to remove the rope around his wrist harshly. "Let me go, Kim Mingyu!" He growls.

 

_Kim Mingyu_

A successful businessman. Everyone in the business industry wonders how does he get his name on top in just a span of 1 year after putting his name out. What they don’t know is that, whatever _Mingyu wants_ , _Mingyu gets_. By force or not.

 

He kneels on one knee in front of Jihyun and smiles. Jihyun knows exactly why he is brought here. He was offered the highest bid for the newest project in Dubai that Mingyu was eyeing from a long time. Mingyu couldn't get that project because of his name that was still new but what they didn't know is that, whatever Mingyu wants, Mingyu gets.

"Mr Lee," he smiles. "You know that I won't let you go unless I get what I want, right?" He removes the fabric around Jihyun's mouth and stands on his feet. "Now, sign this and you will be free." Mingyu extends a brown file in front of his eyes. He nods at his men and they remove the rope from his wrist. "I won't do it," Jihyun speaks up.

Mingyu raise his eyebrows. "You won't do it?" He asks again. Mingyu scans the pathetic man up and down. He sure has a big nerve for someone his size, Mingyu mocks. He sighs loudly. "You know, I was hoping that this would go smoothly, but once again, never take rejection as a failure."

Mingyu squats in front of him, guiding his fingers to hold the pen firmly. "You do it and no one gets hurt." Mingyu softly hiss. Jihyun stubbornly shakes his head. "No, I won't. I need this. And even if I die, this won't go to your hands."

Jihyun hates Mingyu. He hates how this imbecile always gets his ways without doing nothing. If he wants the tender to choose his deal, he gets it. If he wants others to respect him on their knees, he earns it. But Jihyun will never hand his first project to Mingyu, even if he must die for it.

"Okay," Mingyu stands up once again. He passes the file to Soonyoung and tightens his blazer around his fit body. "If that's what you want, then okay." He backs off. "I guess you win then," Mingyu says before turning around and walking away.

Jihyun look around and he sees Mingyu's men dispersing. Jihyun smiles widely and looks around his body. The ropes were untied and he's free to run away. He turns around to collect his bag that was placed behind his chair before he felt—

 

 _something piercing through his back_.

 

He falls on his knees, clutching on his chest, twisting his body in time before another bullet pierces through his stomach. "Mingyu," he struggles to whisper. He should have known that whatever _Mingyu wants_ , _Mingyu gets_.

"I gave you an option and I expect you to jolly well follow it. Now, see what happen?" Mingyu comes closer and steps on his chest. "You're going to fucking die and nothing else will stop me from getting that damn project." He nods and two of his men comes rushing to Jihyun's side, wiping the blood off his thumb, pressing it against the ink pad.

"Just imagine this. You're dead and I stand tall on your grave." Mingyu look at his pale face. "You twist in your grave, trying to beg God to give you another chance so that you can rewind time and accept my proposal again." Mingyu glance at Soonyoung who carefully stamps his fingerprint on the stack of papers. "Now that you're going to die, who is going to look after your sick wife then?" Mingyu snickers. "She might as well be dead," He glowers and steps on Jihyun's chest harder. "Like you."

"Goodnight, Mr Lee. _See you in hell_." Mingyu salutes and walks with his treasure tight in his embrace.

 

 

"Good evening, how can I help you?" The receptionist asks politely. She stares into Mingyu's eyes as he gives her an attractive smile. "I'm here for Lee Jieun." She nods and key in the patient's name. "Turn right and she is in the last room down the corridor." She guides and Mingyu thank her, smiling handsomely. She bows shyly to him and Seungcheol, taking back her seat.

Mingyu buttons his blazer, straightening it as he walks down the corridor with Soonyoung right beside him. "Do you have it?" Mingyu asks. His assistant only nods and passes him the tube. He glances inside and sees a nurse injecting liquid in Jieun's IV drip. Mingyu smiles. _Perfect_.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Mingyu slips into the room. The nurse turns around and bows lightly. Mingyu approaches her, towering over her petite status. "Is she getting better?" He asks. Mingyu is tired of asking and being polite. All he wants to do now is sleep. Soonyoung stands by the table with the nurses’ appliance and quietly observe her.

"She's doing better than the previous days and—" Soonyoung snatches the stringer fast as she focuses on Mingyu's handsome gaze. _Stupid_. He thought. Mingyu smile and nod, pretending to hear her even though she rabbles. "I'm in charge of her since her first day and—"

"Gina?" Mingyu calls her name and she stops talking. "Yes?" She meekly answers, her knees shaking. "I hope we can see her," he looks down and smiles. " _Privately_."

"Oh," she ducks, embarrassed. "If then, I'll make my way out then. Sorry." She quickly collects her things and makes her way out.

"I wish I shoved this in her mouth instead." Mingyu fills the stringer with Botulinum Toxin; poison for a slow death. "Hey sweetie," he leans in closer to the lady behind her oxygen mask. " _Have a long and peaceful rest_ , _okay_?" He smiles and introduces the liquid in her IV drip. "Let's go," Mingyu straighten up and smooth down his suit.

 

 

"Jisoo?" Jeonghan calls. No reaction. He calls once more but Jisoo still doesn't answer. "Jisoo!" Jeonghan taps his shoulder. Jisoo shivers immediately and looks behind. "I called you twice. You okay?" He questions. "Oh, yeah. I'm okay. What is it?" He stands up. Jeonghan nods to the left and Jisoo sighs. "You're up in 5."

The man nods and fixes his hair one last time before striding out in his red flannel falling off his shoulders, leather choker around his neck and of course, with his signature black fishnets. Jisoo is not feeling it but those horny, rich businessmen don’t need to know that—they're Jisoo's source of income.

Jisoo wraps his legs around the pole slowly, pulling his body nearer to the cold metal before climbing up half the length. His alluring eyes lock with everyone's and he slowly slides down, making sure his crotch is in contact against the pole.

He personally tells the DJ to play a slow yet most seductive beat for him. Jisoo stands before the pole, a couple steps from the crowd and swings his hips, making sure his action is slow and provocative. Everyone stops and observes. Junhui, who was observing him, stays quiet, happy with his performance.

This is unusual, and Junhui knows, _something is bothering him_.

Jisoo smiles invitingly and removes his red flannel from his left arms. He pulls away from his left side and traps the fabric in between his thighs. He erotically snakes the flannel up his legs, making sure everyone's eyes are on him, never leaving his milky body.

He licks his lips and the music slows down, means the ending is near. Jisoo pushes his hair back and kisses them goodbye. The crowd groans, pleasuring actions has come to an end and soon they will be making their way home.

 

"You went wild." Junhui crosses his arms, leaning against Jisoo's dressing room's frame. Jisoo sighs softly. "Yeah, I wanted to try something new." He turns behind and forces a grin. " _How was it_?" Junhui walks closer and settles in front of him, leaning against his dressing table. "The highest tip you've gotten. You're now number 1, kicking Minseo away from the chart." Jun passes him a thick envelope. "I'll see you at home. Rest well," Junhui leaves.

 

Jisoo unplugs his earphones and feels frightened. He senses a presence behind him and quickens his speed. He hears the footsteps following him, increasing their pace to keep up with him. Jisoo braces himself and turns around—before being pulled into the dark walkway. He feels fingers tightening around his neck and Jisoo coughs loudly against the rough wall.

"Is this how you're going to be? In front of me you're like a kitten but behind me, you're actually the lion?" Jisoo recognized the deep voice. Jisoo claws the predator's wrist, marking with his nails. "W-Wonwoo," he struggles.

Wonwoo releases his neck only to push him against the wall harder. He grasps Jisoo's brown hair tightly, moulding his lips against his lover's. Jisoo groans loudly when Wonwoo bites harshly on his lower lips, quickly parting his lips apart.

Their drools unite but Jisoo tears up. Wonwoo saw. Jisoo was busy defending his lips and last bit of dignity that he didn't notice Wonwoo's burning hands on his navel, going lower into his jeans. "No, please," Jisoo begs when he finally realizes but Wonwoo is too angry to comply. Jisoo pushes Wonwoo's hands away harshly and press himself closer to the wall. "Wonwoo, please don't. I'm sorry." He sobs, finding for pity in Wonwoo's eyes.

Wonwoo hostility grabs his own hair. "You openly invite everyone there to fuck you like a slut you are!" Wonwoo points. "You are supposed to be mine only, Hong Jisoo." He stands in front of Jisoo and pulls Jisoo's roughly to face him. "Only mine!" He venomously spits. He wrestles Jisoo to the corner of the wall and hovers him impatiently. Wonwoo is furious and nothing—nothing will stop him.

Jisoo cries louder when Wonwoo pulls his pants and briefs down. He unbuckles his belts, removing it away quickly, forcefully spreads Jisoo's thighs and forces in his erection in Jisoo's unprepped anus. "Wonwoo!" Jisoo screams in pain, pushing Wonwoo's chest away. Wonwoo grips on the smaller's male hips, wrapping one of his legs around his waist, thrusting in unforgivingly—hands fumbling Jisoo's ass.

He grunts because Jisoo is so hot around his dick, sensationally hot. "Fuck, you're so good." He comments. He grabs another of his lover's leg and wraps it tightly around his waist. Jisoo crosses his ankle in terms of surviving, not wanting to fall out of Wonwoo's hold. He rests his weight fully on Wonwoo and his erection. Jisoo hides his face meanwhile Wonwoo bites his neck.

Wonwoo rides out his orgasm and spills his seed in Jisoo's petite body. "Fuck," he grunts again as he empties himself. He rests one palm beside Jisoo's head and breathes loudly in Jisoo's ears. The smaller man slides both of his shivering legs down. Wonwoo catches him before he loses his lower body's strength completely.

Jisoo only cries softly, biting onto his fist to muffle his sounds. Wonwoo pushes his bangs away from his eyes and leans closer to his shoulders. "Don't ever do that again," he softly pleads and kisses Jisoo's shoulders.

 

Wonwoo carries Jisoo in his arms and walks back to his home. Wonwoo doesn't want to leave Jisoo alone, ever again. He doesn't want other men's eyes on Jisoo again. He wants Jisoo all by himself.

He lays Jisoo down on his bed and carefully pushes his silky hair back. "I—" he stops and leaves Jisoo behind.

 

Mingyu smiles in satisfaction. The project is officially his and Dubai's representative just left his company. "Seungkwan, come in." He instructs. His secretary comes in and bows. "Yes?"

"I want to reserve a room at The Quartz tonight."

 

Jisoo limps in his room, finding for his necessaries. He wants to get out of this town. He is not safe here anymore. He succeeds in hiding for two weeks but he knows anytime sooner—he will be found.

He crouches down in pain and gasp. Jisoo touches his lower abdomen. It hurts. Everything hurts. His body, his head, his ass, his heart. Nothing feels well.

Hansol knocks on Jisoo's door, hearing a faints answer. "Soo, you okay?" He comes closer. Jisoo lets out a sob and collapses sideways. Hansol rushes to his side, putting Jisoo head on his lap. "Soo, what's wrong? Talk to me," he turns Jisoo's head. "It hurts, Hansol. It hurts." He whispers, squeezing his stomach.

Hansol carries him on his bed and looks around. Jisoo's luggage was lying beside his closet and clothes were filled up inside of it. "Where are you going?" He asks, pushing Jisoo's bangs up.

Jisoo shuts his eyes. "Away." He answers shortly. Hansol squints his eyes but didn't ask further. "Whatever it is, you need to rest first. I'll ask someone to buy you food. I need to meet Junhui." Jisoo nods and Hansol leaves.

 

Wonwoo keeps on calling for Jisoo but not even once he picks up. That night was a mistake. Jisoo is a victim to his animalistic actions and Wonwoo is not giving up.

"Answer your phone." Wonwoo grits his teeth only to have the call directed to his voicemail. He shoves his phone under his pillow and groans, his temper rising.

"Seokmin!" He calls as he steps in the living room. "Call everyone up. Now." He mandates.

 

"Welcome," Junhui greets. Mingyu nods and buttons his blazer. "Chan will bring you up to your room and please place your order to him," Junhui informs and Chan smiles politely. Seungcheol follows him immediately along with Soonyoung and Seungkwan. Mingyu scans around before tagging along behind them.

"Jisoo!" Junhui calls. Jisoo strides towards him slowly with a big bag by his side. "Junhui, I'm leaving now. I just want you to know that." Jisoo says even though Junhui is confused. But Junhui gently touches his forehead.

"Why don't you rest first at home? You can go tomorrow instead," Junhui advice. "No," Jisoo shakes his head. "I can't stay here any longer. He's going to find me." Jisoo weeps. Junhui seizes his shoulders. " _Who is finding for you_?" He firmly asks. Jisoo keeps quiet.

"Jisoo," Junhui calls him once again. "I can't tell you, but I really need to leave. Just contact me anyone outside this town, please. I need to go." Jisoo begs desperately. He is willing to do anything to escape from Wonwoo.

"Jisoo, I don't have anyone outside of this town. All of our men stay here, Soo." Junhui explains and Jisoo sighs exasperatedly.

"Thank goodness you're here Jisoo! The VIP room wants our top dancer to perform for them." Chan hurries down the stairs. Junhui looks at Jisoo. "No, Chan. Jisoo is sick today and he is going home." Junhui emphasizes on home.

"No, Chan. You know what? I'll be there in 5. Let me just change my outfit." Jisoo says, looking straight in his leader's eyes before snatching his bag and making his way to his dressing room. If Junhui doesn't want to help him then fuck it. He will do it himself.

Chan turns to Junhui and the older man shake his head. Chan can only sheepishly drag his "uh" before running to the bar.

 

Jisoo tugs on his leather choker that has a loop ring in the middle before swallowing a lump of his saliva. He stands and runs his fingers through his hair before making his way to level two, his boots against the concrete floor. His stomach still hurts but Jisoo hopes it goes away after chucking down painkillers.

He follows Chan to the room and waits outside while the usher informs the people inside. He stares at the first man who steps out of the room—eyes never leaving the dangerous pair of eyes. The guy scans him from top to bottom thoroughly, making Jisoo unconsciously fidgets in his place.

"Soo," Chan calls him and Jisoo glance at the man one last time, noticing him licking his lips and the shiny necklace around his neck before stepping in. "Jun says to impress him," Chan whispers softly and Jisoo hums, annoyed.

He knows he's a stripper and Junhui should know that Jisoo hates when people tell him on how he should do his work. Junhui purposely want to offend him and Hong Jisoo, out of all people, knows.

Chan left the room and Jisoo turns around. There on the sofa, sits a man, dressed luxuriously in a red velvet suit. The dancer unknowingly shrinks and the seated man smiles—welcoming in Jisoo's opinion.

 

"Impress me," Mingyu gestures and cross his legs. Jisoo walks closer to the man, striding in his lace, transparent shirt that stops right above at his thighs. He smiles attractively and pushes the crossed leg apart, setting them side by side. He sits on Mingyu's lap, inching closer to his face.

"Hi," he breathes and Mingyu gives him a small grin. He closes the gap between their lips but Jisoo stops him by his chest. "Uh, uh. Not yet, my man." Jisoo hums. He stands and pulls one of Mingyu's hand, banging their body together harshly before dragging his free hand down Mingyu's body.

"Come," he guides and sits Mingyu on a single sofa, opposite a platform. "Sit here and be patient." Jisoo grins lightly. Mingyu sits down—crossing his legs—a habit of the young CEO. He follows Jisoo's silhouette that disappears behind the red curtain before he was gone.

 

The music suddenly plays, and it sounds provocative—full of lust. Jisoo slips his pale leg out of the curtain's gap and Mingyu sits back. The fabric spreads apart and Mingyu sees Jisoo walking to the pole that was in the middle of the platform. He teasingly winks and climbs up the cold metal. He flips himself—legs secured around the pole, thighs wide open.

Mingyu stares at him and Jisoo make sure his eyes never leave Mingyu's. The stare was dangerous and Jisoo could see how uncomfortable the man is as he shifts in his seat. Jisoo slides down slowly, exposing his toned abdominal and smooth thighs. He's glad that he didn't put on his fishnets.

Jisoo flips back, back of his knees tightly envelopes the cold pole. He lifts himself and spins gracefully, legs in air and claws his legs to catch himself on the pole. Mingyu tightens his suit as he watches the dancer entertain him. Mingyu clears his throat when Jisoo lands on the ground with his legs apart—exposing his white and welcoming adductors.

Jisoo stands up, body still close to the pole, grazing his crotch to it—eyes still on Mingyu's. He lightly licks his lips and Mingyu walks to him. Jisoo pushes away his wet bangs when the taller man stops in front of him.

 

"You wanna continue," Mingyu whispers in his ear, nibbling on his earlobe. " _At my house_?" He asks and Jisoo nods attracted.

 

Jisoo grinds on Mingyu clothed crotch with his hands gripping tightly on his shoulders. Mingyu holds his tiny waist, locking him on his body.

Mingyu captures Jisoo's lips and steals all his voice—along with his minty breath. Jisoo holds Mingyu's jaw, pulling him closer as he laps dance on him. To kiss on the luxurious single sofa was uncomfortable but aroused Jisoo could care less. Mingyu shifts forwards and Jisoo hooks the back of his knees by Mingyu's waist. Lips still locking, saliva still exchanging, Mingyu moves them to his bed—tossing Jisoo.

Kim Mingyu hovers Jisoo, pinning his wrist above his head as one hand snakes down to Jisoo's tights. He teasingly brushes Jisoo's erection and the smaller man arches his back, needy. "Oh god," he starts to mewls. Jisoo stares into Mingyu's eyes and starts removing his suit—his blazer, his white shirt—throwing it across the room before pulling the man into a desperate lip.

Mingyu removes Jisoo's underwear and rumbles to find his lube in the side drawers. He rips apart a packet of a condom before Jisoo snatches it. Mingyu raises one of his eyebrows and Jisoo throws it behind. "I like when I'm being taken raw." He explains and Mingyu devours his pink lips again.

Jisoo whimpers ecstatically when his cock is engulfed in warmth—Kim Mingyu's warmth to be exact. Jisoo finds his way to the pleasuring man's hair, gripping on it to hold himself together. Mingyu bobs his head and licks Jisoo's testis. "I—oh my god," Jisoo hardly breathes out.

Mingyu pulls away and captures Jisoo's lips which Jisoo gladly accepts. His lifts himself from the bed and pushes Mingyu flat on his back, lips never leaving his. "I want to ride you." Jisoo states and Mingyu groans in excitement.

Jisoo lightly taps Mingyu's cock to his entrance and slowly lowers himself—taking in every inch of Mingyu. He moans deeply and Mingyu grips his waist. "God, you feel so good," Mingyu whispers before Jisoo starts moving.

"Fuck," Jisoo growls before picking up his pace—mentally adding spring metals under his knees to bounce him faster. Jisoo leans closer and holds his fist against Mingyu's chest. He feels like he's going to explode soon and Mingyu knows.

Jisoo was pushed away to the side and Mingyu wrestles him down. "This is not going to end with you dominating." Mingyu challenges and spins Jisoo around. Jisoo lifts his ass up automatically and Mingyu plunges himself in with a loud, pleased moan.

He penetrates deeper and Jisoo moans louder, clenching on to the velvet bedsheets. His knees buckle and Mingyu pulls him closer, his skin touching Mingyu's naked chest. Jisoo's hand make his way to his own leaking erection before shakily strokes to increase friction. He is close and it's painful to bear any longer.

Mingyu saw and flips Jisoo once again. He thrusts harder and Jisoo cries in pleasure. He hooks Jisoo's knees in his arms and grabs Jisoo's leaking cock. "I'm close." Jisoo whines and Mingyu grunts in agreement. He strokes the dick in his hand hastily and Jisoo twists in rapture.

"Fuck, yes." Mingyu kisses Jisoo as he ejaculates in him. Jisoo releases his seeds in between his and Mingyu's stomach. He moans in the kiss and pulls Mingyu closer.

 

"Jisoo." He introduces himself after Mingyu pulls away. Mingyu smiles handsomely and pushes Jisoo's bangs away. "Mingyu." He says. Jisoo smiles but Mingyu missed the satisfaction behind it.

 

"You can stop me here." Jisoo taps Mingyu's shoulder and informs him loudly beside his covered ears. Mingyu nods and skids to a stop. Jisoo removes his helmet and Mingyu steps down, helping Jisoo out.

"You sure here is okay?" Mingyu asks and Jisoo secretly shivers. "Yeah, my house is just around the corner." He persuades and Mingyu buys it. They stand there awkwardly and Jisoo swings his feet. Mingyu smiles—suddenly he feels like he's not a dangerous someone at all—he feels like he's a college student that sends his date home after the first date together.

"So—"

"When—"

Mingyu and Jisoo stop. "When can I see you again?" Mingyu asks when Jisoo stops. Jisoo lightly grins and touches Mingyu's warm hands. Electrifying. "Anytime. I'll always be here."

Mingyu smiles; softly in Jisoo's opinion. "Alright. I hope I can see you again. I enjoyed tonight." He whispers, moving Jisoo's bangs away—cliché move. Jisoo smiles and nod. Mingyu ride away with Jisoo waving to him.

 

Jisoo softly grins—satisfied? Or maybe thrilled.

 

 

Jisoo groans, curling in bed while holding his stomach. _It's coming back_ ; he thinks. It's squeezing his guts and Jisoo unknowingly lets a tear out. He reaches for his phone, trying to fumble with the keys to dial.

"Hello?"

"Help, it hurts—" Jisoo manages before blacking out.

 

He squints and blinks to adjust his eyes to the lights. His throat feels dry and Jisoo tries to reach for a drink.

"Here, I'll help." Jun offers and Jisoo turns to his door. Jisoo retreats and keeps quiet, intact with his bed. "Thanks," he mumbles, sipping the drink slowly.

"So, where were you yesterday?" Jun asks and Jisoo silent his lips. "With that client?" Jun asks or guess, Jisoo couldn't hear his tone. He timidly nods and Jun sighs. "Jisoo—"

"I want to sleep, please." Jisoo softly says and Jun reluctantly nods and help him with his blanket.

Jisoo wants to avoid all kind of conversation or maybe he just wants to sleep forever and never wake up.

 

"You're late." Seungcheol remarks and sits in front of Mingyu. He chuckles and leans back. "Yeah, snoozed my alarm."

Seungcheol raises his eyebrows—"What did you do last night?" Mingyu is never late to work, or anything. The idea of him snoozing his alarm raised questions in Seungcheol's mind.

"Just slept late," Mingyu answers shortly and Seungcheol snorts. Bingo. "With that burlesque dancer?" Mingyu's face changes and Seungcheol knows _he has hit the bull eyes_.

"He's... different." Mingyu remarks. "Hah,"—it's Seungcheol's turn to chuckles. "He's a stripper, of course, he's different." He reminds and Mingyu turns silent.

Mingyu recalls the way Jisoo charms him into doing rounds of sex but Mingyu also accidentally remembers his face wrinkling in pain when they were going too rough. That scratches on his back burns but Mingyu doesn't want it to disappear.

 

"I want him." Mingyu states.

 

The cold wind blows gently—whispering to Jisoo, telling him to tighten his cardigan around his frail body. He shivers and walks home quickly; suddenly fear creeps behind his neck.

"Jisoo," he turns and Wonwoo pushes him into the exact dark alley, again. "No, please." He winces and turns his face. The wind blows strongly and Jisoo stumbles against it—maybe they're trying to help him but...failed when Wonwoo leans closer.

"Are you avoiding me?" Wonwoo asks an obvious question and Jisoo blinks, surprised. "What?" Jisoo can't help but question him. "Are you avoiding—"

"I heard what you said, stupid. I just can't believe that you asked me that." Jisoo pulls his wrist away from Wonwoo's grip and Wonwoo staggers.

"After you did, you still had the audacity to ask me that?" Wonwoo squints his eyes at the angry Jisoo. "You literally raped me, when I said no. When I begged you to stop." Jisoo voices turn into a disappointed whisper.

"I need to go, Wonwoo. Don't find for me again." Jisoo warns lightly and Wonwoo misses the tears on his face as he walks into the dark.

 

"Wait, Jisoo—" Wonwoo calls out but only the swishing of wind is his reply.

 

Jisoo throws his bag away and his body on his bed, nestling his wet face into the pillow. He sobs—but he doesn't know why. He finds it difficult to breathe so wipes his nose roughly. His fingers quiver against his wet skin.

"Jisoo—" Jun stops when he sees Jisoo body shakes. He leans on the door and frowns lightly. He pities him—Jisoo doesn't deserve all this; he is a good guy. Jun feels that the universe is unfair to him and especially to Jisoo.

"I'm going..." Jun whispers and closes Jisoo's door for his own privacy.

He hears the door clicking; as a signal, Jisoo sobs louder—because he finally knows why: _he is still in love with Wonwoo_.

 

Mingyu engulfed himself in The Quartz; music booming straight into his earlobes and he grimaces lightly. He turns and submits himself to a table at the corner of the room.

"It's you again," Mingyu turns and spots Jun behind him. "Yeah. Loves the atmosphere." The corner of Mingyu's lips quirks up. " _Or the person giving the service_?" Jun guesses and Mingyu lips pressed in a straight line.

"It's okay. Everyone comes back for him either way." Jun pats his shoulder. "He'll be out in about three minutes. Enjoy." He whispers into Mingyu's ears and walks away. Mingyu breathes out; quite easily if you asked him. He finds it hard to breathe after Jisoo being in his radar.

 

 _He needs Jisoo to breathe properly_.

 

Speaking of the angel, or devil, the lights dimmed, and Soho Doll's Stripper starts playing. Mingyu's eyes glisten as Jisoo starts swaying his hips—back facing the crowds to increase everyone's interest.

He lowers his sheer robe over one of his shoulders and teasingly turns his head a little. Jisoo chuckles and licks his lips as he slowly pulls his arms out of one hole. He pushes the robe of other arms and men—rich men in business suits throws cash to him.

Jisoo giggles and walks down the stairs to make his way to the middle platform. He winks at one of the audiences and erotically climbs up the short stairs.

He stands under the spotlight—the glitter on his skin sparkling as if it's fitted on his pale skin and the smell of strong lust penetrates through Jisoo's nose and head.

Jisoo wears nothing except for a fitted see-through legging that has his lacy thongs peeking through from. He wears a white oversized button up that has gemstones on his cuff with 4 buttons undone.

He hooks his left legs around the pole and climbs gracefully, pulling his weight up with a light huff. Jisoo stays at the top for a good 5 seconds and quirks up his lips—he's enjoying the view—the money scattered for him.

The dancer slides down smoothly—splitting his legs apart, staying in that position as he touches the ground. He grips the pole tightly and pushes himself up. But, he pushes himself too hard against the cold metal that the impact stabs him on his lower stomach.

 

"Ah," he lightly shrieks. He holds his belly and crouches down. His tears prickle his eyes and Jisoo blinks quickly. The music continued but the lights dimmed. Jisoo falls and he feels someone picking him up.

The last thing he saw was a ring dangling from a necklace.

 

Uncomfortable was the first thing Jisoo thought of when he woke up. He glances around—he's lying down­­—only with his wrist cuffed to the sides of the bed. He struggles and harshly tries to release himself. "Argh!" Jisoo shouts and lays down back. He feels like a total loser until the door opens.

"Jeonghan..."

 

"What do you mean he's gone?" Mingyu furiously corners Junhui into the wall. He swallows nervously.

"He's not here. After collapsing, my men say that he was helped by someone and thinking that it was the staff, nobody did anything. But now, after fifteen minutes, he's still not here." Junhui rashly answers. He needs to close the club and find for Jisoo, but this dickhead is not allowing him to. Does this rich bastard thinks Junhui has a lot of time to entertain him?

"Now, if you could move the fuck away, I could be on my way to find him." Junhui calmly says and Mingyu moves away quickly. "No, I'll help." Mingyu runs to his car and calls Soonyoung.

"Gather everyone and meet me in 15 minutes."

 

"Jeonghan, where am I?" Jisoo tries sitting up. "At my house," Jeonghan sits by Jisoo.

"With me being tied up?" he asks curiously. Jeonghan chuckles and pushes Jisoo's bangs away. "You're hot but as always—clueless. I'll bring in for your food." Jeonghan leaves Jisoo in confusion and in pain.

Jeonghan climbs down the stairs and stops to register what's happening in his living room.

 

" _Wonwoo_?"

 

He speeds through the wind, not minding his own life anymore. He needs to get there as soon as possible.

"What happened?" Wonwoo pants lightly as he steps into the room after Minghao calls him—telling him it's urgent.

"It's about Jisoo." Okay, _it is urgent_. Wonwoo thoughts as he sits down on his chair. Minghao nods and Seokmin switches off the lights. The projectors were turned on and Wonwoo winces slightly. Video of Jisoo collapsing as he hits the pole is playing on the screen. "Watch closely." Seokmin advice and Wonwoo focuses on Jisoo.

He looks carefully at the silhouette carrying Jisoo away and notices the way he walks. "Jeonghan..."

 

 

"Where the fuck is Jisoo, Yoon Jeonghan?" Wonwoo's deep voice surrounds the room and Jeonghan walks closer. "What are you talking about?" He whispers, confused, or at least pretending to.

"I know he's with you." Wonwoo accuses.

"Yes—" Jeonghan and Wonwoo look up. A man Wonwoo has never seen before and a man that has Jeonghan wrapped around his pinky.

 

 _Choi Seungcheol_.

 

“Good to see you again, treasure.” Jisoo eyes snap open. He finds for the figure under the dark when he switches the lights on. Yellow, dim, just like in a movie; Jisoo thought. He walks closer and Jisoo finds himself shrinking smaller. He knows this guy.

“You...”

Seungcheol chuckles. “Yes. Me.” He strides closer to Jisoo and settles beside him. Seungcheol rattles the handcuffs, smiling when Jisoo winces. “You know,” Seungcheol lets his fingers travel on Jisoo’s thigh, tiptoeing against his revealed skin. “I had a doctor to check on you because I guessed you were sick and—” Seungcheol’s fingers stop above Jisoo’s navel—swollen, he hums. Jisoo shakily stares at Seungcheol and then at his fingers.

“No,” Jisoo whispers. “No, please tell me it’s not true.” Jisoo cries, shaking his head. Seungcheol chuckles again but darkly. “Too bad isn’t it? The world doesn’t always revolve around you.” He pushes Jisoo’s wet bangs away and Jisoo kicks his legs; annoyed but at who? He doesn’t know either.

Seungcheol leans and rests his chin on Jisoo’s shoulder. “Rest well because you and,” Seungcheol glance to his flat tummy. “Your baby needs it.” He nibbles on Jisoo’s pierced ears softly and Jisoo cringes. His hands travel to Jisoo’s nape and turn Jisoo’s face to his. He pushes his lips to Jisoo’s and holds firmly to the struggling man. He licks away Jisoo’s salty tears and pulls apart. “Sleep.” He demands and kisses Jisoo’s cheek only to have him move his face away. Jisoo glares at him with his glistening eyes but only to have Seungcheol finding him enchanting.

 

“He’s here.” Seungcheol agrees as he strides closer with his hands in his slacks. “If you want to see him today, you can’t. He’s asleep.” He points out. Wonwoo drops his helmet and roughly claws Seungcheol’s collar. “You fucking son of a bitch. What have you done to Jisoo?” Wonwoo hisses and Jeonghan tries hard to pull him away.

“Wonwoo, let him go!” pleads Jeonghan and Seungcheol smirks teasingly. “Interesting. I was expecting for one but other showed up.”

Seungcheol phone rings and he glance down—Wonwoo too.

 _Mingyu is calling_.

 

“Seungcheol!” Mingyu calls relievedly as he sees the man steps in. “I need help.” He commands and walks back to his seat. Seungcheol follows and sits at his normal chair. “I am at your service.” He salutes and Mingyu sighs.

“Jisoo is missing.”

 

“Jisoo,” Wonwoo whispers as Jeonghan leads him in the room. He is not supposed to do this but Jeonghan pity Jisoo—he has always had a soft spot for that dancer. He doesn’t admit it, but he does treat him as his little brother. “I need you to leave before Seungcheol comes home.” He asks Wonwoo to promise him and Wonwoo eagerly nods. He couldn’t see him the last week after Seungcheol chases him out but Jeonghan called him—assuring Seungcheol is out for a good 7 hours.

“Wonwoo?” Jisoo peels his eyes open. “Wonwoo, it’s you.” He cries. He has been crying for quite sometimes—he couldn’t remember for how long—probably a day or a week. Wonwoo rushes over and sits beside the lying, tied Jisoo. “Jisoo—” Wonwoo calls again. Oh, how much he misses that man ever since last month.

“I’ve missed you.” Wonwoo rests his head at the curves of Jisoo’s neck, nuzzling into his heat and Jisoo sobs—missing that human contact—any contact. Wonwoo gently kisses his supple neck and Jisoo shrinks away, knowing what’s coming in his way.

“Don’t do this to me please,” Jisoo begs hopefully, tears running down as Wonwoo hovers him, biting on his neck—leaving signs of him. Wonwoo ignores and licks his lips, shoving his tongue in Jisoo’s mouth. He moans in delight while Jisoo cries in despair. Wonwoo’s fingers run down Jisoo’s still unchanged white button-ups, hastily undoing the buttons while Jisoo rattles the cuff—trying hard to remove himself or the monster above him.

Jisoo feels Wonwoo’s burning touch on his nipples and Jisoo shoves his feet in the duvet—the pleasure increasing, sensitivity kicking in. “Ah,” Jisoo moans unconsciously leaves his throat and Wonwoo smiles. He lowers himself down—kitten licking the nipples teasingly as Jisoo rises from the bed—grinding against the pleasure. “No, don’t do this,” Jisoo says, still doesn’t want this but his body betrays him. Wonwoo needs to stop before Jisoo loses himself.

But of course. _Wonwoo never listens_.

He traces Jisoo’s bulge with his bony fingers and Jisoo twists in hedonism. Wonwoo’s slips his hand into Jisoo’s thongs, taking his erection out. “You’re already leaking. You sure you don’t want this?” He annoyingly asks and Jisoo glares at him. “If you don’t want then I’ll stop.” He slips Jisoo’s cock back in.

“Fuck you! Just fuck me already!” Jisoo screams—he’s leaking badly and it’s too painful. Wonwoo smiles and kisses Jisoo’s lips. “Your wish is my command, Your Highness.” Wonwoo rips his tights along with his thongs away and settles in between his thighs, splitting it wide open.

He swiftly removes his belt and pulls down his pants. Jisoo swallows at the sight of Wonwoo’s. “I’ll fuck you so hard, you will forget about everything.” He vows before devouring Jisoo’s ass. “Oh my fucking god—” Jisoo gasps, shakenly lifts himself up. Wonwoo holds both of Jisoo’s thighs and circles his tongue around the pink rim. He pokes in his tongue, subsequently licking the area of Jisoo’s delicious meat. His hands stroke Jisoo’s dick lightly and the smaller man cannot take it anymore. His shaking legs give in, making him fall back to the bed as he throws his head back. “Fuck, I need it.” He demands.

Jisoo shakes his cuffed wrists and groans. Annoyed that he has no hands to push Wonwoo away and just sits on his erected dick. Wonwoo grins and pushes Jisoo’s thighs widely open. Jisoo whines at the lose of heat but whimpers when he feels Wonwoo’s finger in him. “You’re still so tight and hot inside.” He praises, hot breathe against Jisoo’s needy hole.

He licks lightly Jisoo’s cock—swallowing the whole length in—hitting the base of his throat. Jisoo jerks his hip upwards—losing control over the pleasure he’s receiving both in his hole and on his cock. “Wonwoo, please. I need your cock.” He pleads and Wonwoo gets on his feet, standing on the bed, feet at Jisoo’s sides. Jisoo puts his tongue out as Wonwoo shoves his leaking erection into Jisoo’s hot cavern.

“Fuck,” he hisses when the tied man hollows his mouth, taking his whole length in. Jisoo hums on him and Wonwoo thrusts himself in and out Jisoo’s mouth. The smaller man leaves his mouth open, tongue dangling out for lubrication as Wonwoo fucks his mouth. Wonwoo holds Jisoo’s head against his pelvis, keeping him there—deep throating his dick.

“Argh,” Jisoo gags when Wonwoo pulls him away. Wonwoo looks down and Jisoo looks fucking erotic—beautiful with his saliva drooling all over his mouth.

Wonwoo kneels in front of Jisoo’s entrance, holding both his thighs apart. He groans as Jisoo’s ass takes in his burning rod. “Oh fuck,” Jisoo throws his head back and Wonwoo leans closer—pushing Jisoo’s knees against his chest. He thrusts wildly into Jisoo, pulling the man for a heated kiss.

“Fuck, fuck yes!” Jisoo screams when he feels Wonwoo’s hitting his prostate. Wonwoo grits his teeth, penetrating Jisoo harder. He grabs Jisoo’s proud cock and strokes him harshly.

Jisoo curls both his hands into a fist, taking all the pleasure quietly. He gasps again when Wonwoo increases his speed—hitting his spot again and again.

“I’m coming,” Jisoo says and Wonwoo nods, breathing heavily as he is also near. He rests his palms by Jisoo’s ears, leaning down to his shoulders. Jisoo captures his lips and Wonwoo stops moving.

Jisoo ejaculates messily against his stomach while Wonwoo flops as he empties himself in Jisoo.

Fuck.

Jisoo remembers he’s carrying a life in him now. “Wonwoo, get up. You’re heavy.” Jisoo’s scared his baby feels suffocated like him. Wonwoo removes himself and sits back facing Jisoo.

He glances down and chuckles. “Your pants are ripped.” Jisoo stares at his broad and looks away. “You need to leave before Seungcheol comes back. I’m going to sleep.” Jisoo turns his head the other way.

“Before you leave, help me cover up, will you?” he says, eyes closed.

Wonwoo turns back to see Jisoo’s sleeping and slowly picks up his clothes. He covers Jisoo’s naked self and kisses his forehead before leaving him behind.

“Jeonghan?” Wonwoo calls out for him, finding him as he steps down the stairs.

“Ah, here you are.”

Wonwoo freezes. He looks over to the living space and eyes automatically widened.

Jeonghan is on his knees, lips pasted over with a grey tape and hands tied together in front. Seungcheol sits in front of him, legs crossed, shaking his foot.

 

“My favourite show is about to start. Would you like to watch it with me?” Seungcheol grins cynically—patting a seat beside him. He nods, and two men grab each of Wonwoo’s arms, shoving him beside Seungcheol.

“You know in that show—the hero hates when people go against his words.” Seungcheol stands up and lingers in front of Jeonghan who is shaking in fear.

“The hero is nothing but brutal. He is also everyone’s nightmare.” He lifts his red shirt up and Wonwoo shifts back immediately.

“We can talk—” Wonwoo tries to talk but Seungcheol whips the gun out and aims at him. “One more word and you go first.” Seungcheol glares.

Jeonghan’s muffled screams were the only thing that Wonwoo can hear. Seungcheol lowers down his gun and walks closer to the kneeling man, lowering his eyes to meet Jeonghan’s level. “And you know who that hero is? Of course, it’s me.” He chuckles.

“You should have thought twice when you invited him even though I told you no.” He pulls the trigger and gets on his feet. “Make sure in the grave, you think twice before doing anything.” And the gunshot pierces Wonwoo’s ears.

He shuts his eyes—blocking the image of Jeonghan on the floor—still pathetically tied down with eyes wide open and blood pooling around him. The bullet pierces through his skull and brain, killing his whole system down.

Wonwoo swallows harshly and tears up in guilt. If he wasn’t selfish, Jeonghan would still be alive by now. If he didn’t feed his ego, maybe his life wouldn’t be at a risk.

“So, wanna guess who’s next?” Seungcheol turns to him, grinning widely.

 

Mingyu speeds through the wind with his helmet unclasped, his blazer messily flying against with the wind, but he couldn’t care less. He needs to see Junhui right now.

“Find me Junhui and tell him I’m here. Urgently.” He grabs a random worker’s collar and pulls him to a side. The innocent man nods quickly, running to find the owner in his office.

“This better be urgent.” Junhui appears behind Mingyu with a glass of whiskey neatly in his grip. He wears a grey suit, hair gelled up and completes the look with circle glasses. He sips into his drink and raises his eyebrows when Mingyu stares at him.

“I know where’s Jisoo.” He gulps and Junhui puts his drink down.

 

Junhui sits behind him as Mingyu make his way to the destination—a houseware where Seungcheol told him to meet. Driving there with no amount of curiosity—only a mind full of how to bring Jisoo away. With two cars following him from the back, Mingyu is not scared.  

Mingyu steps down and his men crowd around him with Junhui still sitting on the back of Mingyu’s motorcycle.

“Surround this place and make sure no one enters or leave before I come out.” He commands, and everyone nods, spreading around the building.

“They listen well to you, huh?” Junhui hops off and Mingyu smirks. “Of course, they owe me their living.” He snobbishly boasts and Junhui only smiles before entering the abandoned place.

 

“Jisoo?” Mingyu’s voice echoes around the hallowed basement; a typical setting for a ransom to take place. He holds a briefcase full of money, just in case and a gun neatly tucked behind his belt. Junhui lights up a cigarette and the nicotine smells make its way to Mingyu’s nose. “You smoke?” he turns and Junhui shrugs. “Only if I’m stressed.” He replies shortly.

Mingyu shakes his head and calls for Jisoo once more. He hears a muffled sound behind and places a finger on his lips. “I hear something.” He announces and Junhui follows behind him quietly. The sounds lead him into the corner of the room, with a camouflaged door in the dark. He fumbles for the knob and pushes it roughly.

“Jisoo!” Mingyu calls and the man in front of Jisoo adjust the tape on his mouth. He turns around to greet the visitors and grins happily.

“Seungcheol?” Mingyu questions and his grip on the briefcase loosen.

 

Seungcheol’s footsteps marks across the marble tiles of his corridor towards Jisoo’s room. He silently steps in and smiles when Jisoo looks at him. “Good evening, my princess.” And Jisoo feels like spitting on his dangerous face. “Let me go.” Jisoo demands and Seungcheol chuckles—again.

“Of course. Your wish is my command.” Seungcheol repeats Wonwoo’s line and Jisoo freezes. “Sounds familiar?” he questions as he uses the keys to unclasps one of Jisoo’s wrist. “Wonwoo… What did you do to him?” Jisoo grits his teeth.

“Aww,” Seungcheol coos and slumps by Jisoo’s side. “Defensive, aren’t we?” he strokes Jisoo’s chin. “Follow me and you can see it for yourself.” He stands up and walks towards the closet. Jisoo softly rubs his sore wrists and for the first time, his hand made its way to his tummy.

“A month.” Seungcheol disrupts. Jisoo looks up curiously and Seungcheol passed him a pair of sweatpants. “The doctor said the baby is a month old. But whose is it, I’m not too sure either. You can ask the potential fathers later.” Seungcheol grins—an action that fuels Jisoo’s anger.

“Put that on so we can leave this place before the police reach here.” Seungcheol helps him on his feet and Jisoo blushes. He is stark naked below his waist and hastily wears his pants, stumbling on his feet. “Be careful because the next time you fall, no one is going to help you.” Seungcheol threatens and Jisoo gulps—hand carefully guards his stomach.

Seungcheol intertwines their fingers tightly and leads him out. Jisoo strides behind slowly, warming his limbs after a week of not walking.

He screams loudly at the scene displayed openly in front of him. His legs gave way and he sits on the stairs, crying. Jeonghan lays on his side with hands tied, hair all over his face and blood. Blood pooling around him. Jisoo covers his mouth to suppress his sobs.

“Why?” he looks up to Seungcheol. “Why did you do that to him?”

Seungcheol harshly sighs and pulls Jisoo’s chin to face him. “Because he disobeys me and you’re next if you do the same.” He lifts Jisoo up and tightens his hold on the fragile man’s hand. Jisoo couldn’t take his eyes off the blue and cold body—his friend’s body. He claws his fingers in Seungcheol’s skin tightly and looks away as they make their way to his car.

He rubs his stomach carefully, caressing with love. A life is in his body and Jisoo will do anything to protect this living creature in him.

“So,” Seungcheol breaks the silence. “Whose is it?” he asks, eyes still on the road. Jisoo looks away, unable to answer because… he too doesn’t know whose.

“I-I can’t guarantee.” He truthfully speaks and lowers his head in embarrassment. He has never felt ashamed of himself before. Wonwoo’s words surface in his mind and he swallows the lumps of unproduced tears away. _Slut is what he is_.

 

Seungcheol shoves Jisoo down on his chair and ties his hands together, resting them on his lap. He uses a black cloth to tie around Jisoo’s head—covering his eyes—for entertaining his own kinks he thinks.

“Why did you cover my eyes?” Jisoo asks shakily. All that expecting man wants right now is to lie down on his own bed and sleep, without having to care about anything but of course—nothing is down without a fight once you entered the dark side.

Jisoo hears voices outside of the room and he struggles to stand, only to have Seungcheol harshly pushing him down. “You hear that?” he whispers and Jisoo locks his mouth. “I want you to make noise. But not too much,” Seungcheol instructs but Jisoo doesn’t respond.

“I say,” he forcibly grabs Jisoo’s hair. “Make some noise.” He hisses and Jisoo groans—a sob escaping from his lips. “Ah! It hurts, please.” Jisoo begs and Seungcheol smiles, satisfied. “Now, shut up.” He rips a long piece of tape and roughly pastes it over Jisoo’s thin lips.

“Jisoo!” Seungcheol hears. _Perfect_.

 

“Ah, finally. You’re here.” Seungcheol’s deep voice cuts through the silence. Mingyu breathes in heavily and stares at him confusedly. “What is happening? Why are you tying Jisoo down?” He asks continuously and Seungcheol grins lightly sit on Jisoo’s lap.

Jisoo shifts his tied hands away and Seungcheol weights lay directly on his weak knees. His muffled sobs escape but Seungcheol couldn’t care less.

“Why not you take a seat first?” Seungcheol invites. “Junhui, why not you get our guest a chair?” Seungcheol orders and Junhui nods while Mingyu’s eyes follow his body. “Wait, you know him?” he needs to know what is happening because he is lost right now.

Junhui comes back and pushes the tall man into his seat. He skillfully pulls both of Mingyu’s wrist and ties them together behind the chair. “Let me fucking go!” Mingyu screams and Seungcheol walks closer to him. “Does this answer your questions?” he smirks.

“Well, we might as well get this party started but we are missing someone.” Seungcheol circles around Mingyu.

“Let go of me!” Seungcheol hears and Mingyu turns around the door. “ _Ah_ ,” Wonwoo comes in struggling with his arms locked by Seungcheol’s men. “There he is.” The men push Wonwoo on the floor and he sprawls to stand.

“Seungcheol, what the fuck are you trying to do?” Mingyu grits his teeth, rattling his tightly tied wrist away. Seungcheol ignores and walks closer to Wonwoo. “You leave, and you might be the next Jeonghan.” He reminds the man and Junhui pulls Wonwoo away to settles him down beside Mingyu.

“What did you do to Jeonghan?” Junhui whispers to Seungcheol when he finishes tying Wonwoo’s wrist. “I shot him.” Seungcheol declares and Junhui glares at him.

“That wasn’t in the fucking plan!” Junhui angrily points out but Seungcheol stares him down. “And so is he,” he glances at Wonwoo. “But I guess things just never go our way.”

Mingyu looks at Wonwoo and wonders who is he and why is he included also. “I know Jisoo,” Wonwoo speaks softly—answering Mingyu’s questions. He looks away, embarrassed that he was caught. “I don’t know what Seungcheol is planning to do but I don’t feel good about this.” He continues and Mingyu nods—still trying to figure out what the fuck is happening.

 

“Gentlemen,” Seungcheol calls for their attention. “Now is time for our main star to make his appearance.” He grins and takes off Jisoo’s blindfold.

“Jisoo!” both Wonwoo and Mingyu calls and Jisoo can only cries—no words can describe what is the feeling. He doesn’t know what is going on and he just wants to crawl in both of their arms and cry loudly. He surveys carefully both of their faces, capturing it in his mind and heart then he turns to Junhui.

“How could you, Junhui?” he questions in a whisper and Junhui turns away—looking away from Jisoo’s captivating eyes. Seungcheol grins widely as Jisoo looks down to his feet. “Jisoo has something to say.” He declares and Jisoo shakes his head immediately. “No, don’t.” he pleads again.

“Ah, too bad. Looks like he doesn’t want to inform his potential father about the baby he is carrying.” Seungcheol frowns and Jisoo grits his teeth. “You fucking piece of shit! What the fuck do you want from me!” he screams furiously. He couldn’t take it anymore. His anger is boiling and Seungcheol is being a fucking asshole.

“If I was you, I would think before I open my mouth.” Seungcheol dangerously sends him daggers while both Wonwoo and Mingyu stones there, speechless. They didn’t know Jisoo was a carrier—heck even Junhui doesn’t know. “You’re pregnant?” Wonwoo cautiously asks. He doesn’t know why he is very nervous—his stomach is churning, probably in guilt.

Jisoo bites on his lips, he forces himself to keep quiet.

“Since everyone is here. Let’s get the ceremony going, yeah?” Seungcheol widens his smile, showing them his white teeth that Mingyu wants to punch. He takes out his gun behind his back and twirls it around his finger. “Here,” he places it in Jisoo’s free fingers. Jisoo has no choice but to holds it, afraid if the muzzle is on his head if he refuses.

Seungcheol bends his waist and rests his chin on Jisoo’s shoulder from behind. “Now, I want you to pick one to shoot.” He gives the shaking man a choice. “What?” Jisoo hisses, telling Seungcheol off with his nonsense idea.

“Jesus, what the fuck are you trying to do, Choi Seungcheol?” Mingyu raises his voice to get the called man’s attention. “Here, I’ll help you pick.” Seungcheol ignores Mingyu and walks closer to the opposite direction.

“He,” Seungcheol raises his forefinger to point to Wonwoo. “Raped you and plans to keep you for his own good.” Wonwoo gulps and faces Jisoo who is staring at him—disappointed displayed in his eyes. He lowers his eyes to the ground.

“And here, we have him who is the cause of everything.” Seungcheol stops beside Mingyu. “What do you mean? I did nothing to cause all this!” Mingyu argues. For all, he knows Mingyu has no bad blood with Seungcheol—for fuck sake he works for Mingyu!

“The moment you pull the trigger and shot Jihyun, you brought this upon yourself.” Seungcheol hisses. Mingyu stops moving and zips his mouth himself.

“That’s right. I told you to not touch him but instead, you went the opposite. You fucking kill him, and I won’t forgive you!” Seungcheol grabs his neck, strangling him furiously. “He’s the trust that was given to me and now because of you, I had to break that trust.” Seungcheol voices shake and Mingyu gaps for air like a fish who has escaped from its tank.

“Okay, I’ll pick!” Jisoo quickly shouts and Seungcheol retrieves immediately. Kim Mingyu coughs loudly, tears escaping from his eyes. He recovers his breathing and glares at Seungcheol.

“Great. Now, shoot him.” Seungcheol turns to Jisoo and orders. Junhui stands uncomfortably at the side because for all he knows Jisoo have only shot twice in his life. He doesn’t know how to aim or how to control his strength.

“No, I’ll pick myself. You do anything to me and release them. I’ll sacrifice myself.” Jisoo bravely surrenders. He doesn’t want any of his loved ones to suffer anymore. If anyone had to go through it, let it be himself.

Seungcheol furrows his eyebrows and stomps his way to Jisoo. “You pick the options I give, not make your own fucking one! Don’t try to be a smart alec!” Seungcheol fists Jisoo’s hair roughly and forces his head up to face him.

“If you plan to kill me, do now and get over it quickly. I can’t stand this pain anymore.” Jisoo says truthfully. His stomach hurts and his wrists burn. All he wants to do is sleep—or maybe die with his baby still inside him.

“Jisoo, no!” Wonwoo shouts—his man tears threatening to drop. He doesn’t want to lose Jisoo. He loves him so much; he is willing to die for him.

“Seungcheol, if you want to kill me just do it now, you fucker! Don’t touch Jisoo anymore!” Mingyu spits loudly. He has no more strength to witness Jisoo being this way.

“If he is hurt, mustn’t we heal him first?” Seungcheol turns his head behind and grins at Mingyu, Wonwoo and Junhui who stands in the dark. Seungcheol pushes Jisoo down, who luckily lands on his knees and elbows.

“Argh,” Jisoo groans as he scraps his exposed skin. His stomach churns and he feels like vomiting. He sees what’s coming when Seungcheol holds his ankles—spreading both apart. Jisoo faces the oily floor and bites his lips; suppressing his tears.

“Seungcheol, don’t do it!” Mingyu warns loudly, roughly wrench his body to escape from the tied chair. “I will fucking kill you!” he threatens, voice shaking—throat burning. Wonwoo shifts his gaze away when Seungcheol hastily pulls Jisoo’s pants down. _Ah, fuck_. He doesn’t want to see this.

“Shit.” Seungcheol groans as he penetrates drily into Jisoo’s unprepped anus. Jisoo shuts his eyes tightly as he holds his screams in—it hurts. He feels as if he’s being torn in half. He clenches his fist and grits his teeth in agony.

Mingyu stares at Jisoo helplessly as he takes the monster in him forcefully. He continues to bore his eyes on Jisoo, hoping he will get the hint to look at him but instead Jisoo does the opposite thing. He locks his eyes with Junhui who stands guiltily at the back. He snorts quietly. He wished he has never bumped into that heartless man.

The man who he treats as his family; giving him everything so that he could help, sacrificing his dignity to fucking dance in front of businessmen who ogles their eyes on every part of Jisoo. He shakes his head in disbelief when Junhui looks away while he has to accept the wrath for things he is not responsible for.

“Seungcheol, please.” Jisoo pleads softly, head spinning like mad. “I’m going to throw up.” He says and Seungcheol shuts him up with the blindfold, shoving it in his mouth brutally. “Shut up, I’m not done yet.” He reasons and continues submerging his cock in Jisoo’s ass.

Jisoo gags and scratch the floor and Seungcheol grabs his throbbing erection. “You sure you wanna stop? You look like you’re suffering.” Seungcheol smirks and looks up to meet eyes with Mingyu. Wonwoo shuts his eyes tightly as Jisoo’s muffled screams tried to escape.

“Painful isn’t it? Watching your loved ones suffer?” Seungcheol questions Mingyu who growls. “You’re a sick animal!” Mingyu lunges for him but the chair pulls him back. He received a teasing laugh from Seungcheol and fists his hands, clawing his nails deep in his skin.

Seungcheol thrusts in one last time and releases his hold from Jisoo. He slips his pants back on and fastens his belt. Jisoo falls on his side, worn out. He stabilizes his breathing and curls his body, tucking his knees near his chest. He looks at Wonwoo who gaze at him with wet eyes. He forces out a small smile and tries to shift attention from his throbbing head.

“Sad.” Seungcheol starts and kneels in front of Jisoo. He pushes Jisoo’s bangs away and cups his chin. “If you were to pick one, you could have saved yourself and one of them.” He retrieves back his fallen gun and examines his gun. Jisoo furrows his eyebrows, processing Seungcheol words but Mingyu and Wonwoo keep quiet.

“I gave you my choice so now you have to release them away.” Jisoo painfully speaks. Seungcheol laughs. “Don’t be naïve. In this world, if you don’t follow the rules, you have to pay the consequences.” He stands up and pulls the trigger. Junhui swallows his saliva.

Wonwoo locks his eyes to the weak Jisoo—capturing his picture, wanting to bury it deep in his memory because he didn’t know when he can see his love again. Maybe after they have been released of maybe… never.

Mingyu on the other hand, sits anxiously. He plays with his fingers and look around the room, finding for possible answers to escape—

“Bang!”

Seungcheol shoots and Jisoo screams loudly. “No!” the cloth escapes from his mouth halfway. Mingyu’s head falls back and the bullet pierces through his skull. Wonwoo gaps at the scene—exactly as Jeonghan. Tied down pathetically and—

“Bang!” another bullet being released. Wonwoo falls back with his chair as the lighter man got shot straight through his heart. “Wonwoo!” Jisoo cries for loudly. His hands unwarily reach for his stomach, clawing his skin. “Why did you do that?” Jisoo shouts furiously as he tries to stand, still bottomless.

“Why Seungcheol, why?” Jisoo stands on his feet shakily and shakes Seungcheol’s body roughly. He runs his hand down the chest—kneeling by Seungcheol’s feet as he loses strength. Jisoo wails loudly and slowly slides himself across the room.

He holds Wonwoo’s knees and cradles his head to his chest. “Wonwoo,” he desperately calls for and strokes his cheek. The sweet memories flashes though Jisoo’s mind and he clings onto Wonwoo’s cold fingers. He intertwines and kisses his hands lovingly for the last time. Jisoo buries his face into Wonwoo’s chest—shirt still has his musky scent on.

Jisoo sobs dearly as he remembers the last conversations of them. No decent words were shared between them and the last thing Jisoo gave Wonwoo was cold treatment. “I’m sorry.” He whispers softly.

 

Seungcheol falls on his knees when Jisoo approach Mingyu. Seeing Jisoo cry hurts. His heart clenches painfully and Seungcheol runs his dirty hands through his hair. Suddenly, he is filled with regrets. He has become the man Jihoon hates.

 

“Kim Mingyu wake up.” Jisoo shakes the lifeless body lightly. He still can’t let him go yet. He still wants to get to know this man—wants to know what he does in his life, for his work but now, this man will never wake up. He lost his only chance forever. He remembers Mingyu’s burning touch on him and how he always put Jisoo first. He likes calling Jisoo at the most random time; joking with Jisoo to release his stress. Even if they only know one another for only a few weeks, Jisoo craves for Mingyu every single time.

He misses Mingyu playful actions and he need Mingyu to wake up, to be alive for him again. “Wake up, you ass!” Jisoo shakes his body. “Wake up!” Jisoo wails repeatedly and flops on his lap. He holds Mingyu’s fingers and strokes it lightly, pulling by his cheek. “I’m sorry.” He apologized, again.

 

 

Jisoo sits on his bed quietly, knees tucked under his chin. He rocks his body softly—entertaining his baby. In this swollen belly, Wonwoo’s son is fighting for his life.

Jisoo disposed of all food and drink in the toilet bowl ever since six months ago. He sits on his bed with no movement after Mingyu and Wonwoo’s funeral.

 

He remembers how he sits the back of the hall, gripping onto the both of their pictures tightly. His tears run dry and Jisoo can only stare emptily at the floor.

He glares at Seungcheol who accepts the condolences that were said to him because well—Mingyu was his employer. Jisoo wants to vomit out of pure disgust and he wishes to claw Seungcheol’s face out. He hates how he can smile calmly after murdering both men that Jisoo loved.

Seungcheol walks closer to Jisoo and settles beside him quietly. “Go away.” Jisoo chases him away. He promises to himself that be would not make a scene during the commencing of respect for Mingyu and Wonwoo but he didn’t know how long can he hold.

They’ve sent both of them away but Jisoo stays still on the bench—no will, no strength to see both of their coffins lowered down into the ground. Lucky soils—Jisoo thought. They can hold both Mingyu and Wonwoo forever but not Jisoo. Jisoo lost and he will always be a loser in his life.

“Let’s go home.” Seungcheol gently holds Jisoo’s knees. Jisoo roughly pushes his filthy hands away and crosses his legs, shifting away a seat from the man. “Then kill me. My home is beside Mingyu and Wonwoo.” He faces the other side. He grips the bench tightly and his throat burns from the threatening tears.

“Can you stop saying that?” Seungcheol seizes his wrist roughly and Jisoo is forced to face him. His eyes turn hard and Jisoo stands, pulling his hands away. “Are you annoyed now? Do you feel like killing me already? If yes, please kill me now. I can’t bear with this guilt and sadness anymore.” Jisoo shakes Seungcheol’s collar.

“No, I won’t let you go anywhere.” Seungcheol promises and leads them to his car. Jisoo cries softly in the passenger’s seat while Seungcheol drives them home.

 

The door creaks open but Jisoo ignores the guest as usual. Soonyoung comes in with a tray of food and leaves it by Jisoo’s bed stand. “Seungcheol wants you to eat that. He says it’s for your baby.” He says and exits the door without waiting for any reply.

Jisoo stares at the food and two pills by its side. He has no appetite and sleeping sounds marvellous now.

 

Jisoo wakes up to soft hands on his legs, massaging the swollen and red feet of his. He lets Seungcheol do whatever he wants as he is too tired to fight back. “Why didn’t you eat?” Seungcheol lights up a conversation. Jisoo keeps quiet and just stares at him. His hands stop moving and Seungcheol shifts closer.

“You need to eat. Your baby needs it, Jisoo.” Seungcheol pushes Jisoo’s bangs away and Jisoo flinch. It’s weird for him to be this gentle and it scares Jisoo.

The human inside of him kicks and Jisoo lets out a small shriek. He holds his belly and Seungcheol place his hand over Jisoo’s.

“Jisoo, what’s wrong? You okay?” He asks concerned. Jisoo bites his lips and nods. “Yeah, it’s just that he kicks for the first time.” Jisoo opens up and caresses his stomach.

Seungcheol sighs in relief and strokes Jisoo’s hand that is under his.

“He’s angry because you have not been eating.” He tries to guilt trip Jisoo and it works when Jisoo opens his mouth to argues.

“I did but I just can’t swallow it down. He rejects it all the time.” Jisoo looks down to his stomach again. “Here, I’ll feed you.” Seungcheol softly takes the bowl of congee and scoops a little bit of it. He brings it to Jisoo’s lips and the man hesitantly opens his mouth.

He swallows the food forcibly down his throat and pulls his lips to a small smile.

 

Seungcheol approaches Jisoo step by step, slowly so as not to frighten him. The last thing Jisoo needs right now is stress. He needs to eat and rest as much as he can ever since the doctor warns him about his stress level.  

“Get ready. I’m bringing you out.” Seungcheol interrupts Jisoo who is reading. He looks up to the shopping bags held by Seungcheol and gently puts his book down. “Now?” he asks and he receives a nod back as an answer.

“See you in an hour.”

 

Jisoo steps down to the living room to find Seungcheol wearing a white turtleneck along with a dark denim jacket. He pairs it with a black ripped jeans and a simple white Vans shoes.

Jisoo looks down on his outfit. He wears a striped light pink turtleneck with a long grey coat along with the same pair of jeans and shoes.

Seungcheol closes their gap and he smiles at Jisoo who looks enchanting even with the simple outfit. His swollen belly makes him looks smaller and softer, turning him twice precious.

“Let’s go.” He extends him his hand and Jisoo allows his fingers to slip in between Seungcheol’s large and warm ones. He is in a war with his feelings—scared of Seungcheol or scared to fall for Seungcheol.

Jisoo fidgets with his fingers, flicking his nails once in a while with Seungcheol drives them to an unknown place. He glances at the man seating on the driver’s seat once in a while. He wonders—why and for who Seungcheol do this for? Why was Jihyun a trust that was given to him that he is willing to be a murderer—

“What’s on your mind?” Seungcheol disrupts Jisoo’s train of thoughts. He shakes his head and clears his throat. “Nothing,” he squeaks. Seungcheol mentally shrugs it off as he skids to a stop.

“We’re here.”

 

Jisoo shuffles in his seat awkwardly. This restaurant... Mingyu once brought him here and he wonders why Seungcheol brings him here. The man smiles at him, showing his dimple that carves in deeply in his cheek and opens his mouth. Jisoo couldn’t hear a thing as he analyses the monster that he was supposed to be afraid of.

Sharp jawline, eyes that is captivating, hollowed cheeks and his sharp nose reminds him of Min—“You’re related to Mingyu.” Jisoo reveals to him and Seungcheol stops talking. His eyes turn hard and he slams his fists on the table. “Do not associate me with that mother fucker.” He hisses and people around their table starts glancing at them.

Jisoo shrinks back and connects his body to the chair. He waits till Seungcheol starts talking and he did, after 5 minutes.

“He’s my stepbrother. But, he doesn’t know it.” He carefully speaks and Jisoo listens attentively. “Mingyu once dated a man named Jihoon. Jihoon,” Seungcheol pauses. He looks in Jisoo’s bright eyes and smiles gently. “Jihoon is like you. Fragile, innocent and pretty. I accidentally fell for him.” He confesses but Jisoo squints his eyes. How do you accidentally fall for someone—but shuts up when he realized, he’s doing the exact same thing.

“But Jihoon was killed by Mingyu’s enemy—a predator who was greedy for the project that Mingyu holds. He was a hostage for Mingyu to show up but he never did.” Seungcheol sips on his red wine. Careless in Jisoo’s opinion as he has a car to drive but Jisoo closes one eye.

“I went for him but when I showed up, the man lets out 3 continuous shots on Jihoon—one on his left thigh, one on his arms and one right in his swollen belly.” He gulps and tries to steady his breathing. “He was pregnant with Mingyu’s child—3 months.” Seungcheol lowers his gaze. Jisoo grabs his shaking fist and gently caresses the tightly balled fingers.

“I was too late to help him and Jihoon, he told me to look after his parents but I failed.” He refers to Jihyun and Jieun. “Even after their death, they still don’t know that their son and grandchild have been murdered the same way they were—brutally.”

“I seek for Mingyu for revenge but Wonwoo... he just had to appear at the wrong timing.” He pushes the blame. Jisoo furrows his eyebrows and the baby in him curls, kicking him in his bladder. He pities Seungcheol but his heart stops opening the moment he finds fault in Wonwoo.

“I—”

“You don’t have to say anything. I don’t expect you to forgive me but please, let me take care of you until you’re due. That’s the least I can do for you.” Seungcheol sincerely wishes. Jisoo keeps his mouth tight together. The steak in front of him remains untouched but his mind continues spinning.

Jisoo has received the story he wants to know but why doesn’t he feel satisfied yet? His grieving period has ended but why does he feel like this fight has not yet ended?

“I want to go home.”

 

Jisoo sits on his soft bed and sighs heavily. He lets both of his arms support his weight as he leans back, facing the ceiling. Too much is going on and instead of relaxing—more stress is added and it’s taking a toll on his small body that carries two lives now.

He wishes Jeonghan is here now—that pretty man always has time to listen to his, providing him suggestions and answers he wants to hear. He lies down on his side and shuts his eyes for a nap—hoping to get some peace for now or forever.

 

Switching channels on Seungcheol’s living room’s television, it’s a miracle for Jisoo to even step out of his safe haven. He gets bored staying in for too long and decides to linger around the common area—hoping to talk to others in the house but fails when everyone starts dispersing upon his appearance. So, he sits down quietly, huffing as he plays with the remote control.

Jisoo hears the door nudged open and the shoes clank against the marble floor towards him. Seungcheol sits beside Jisoo, bouncing the sofa as his weight registered on it. Jisoo ignores the uninvited presence but his side eyes can feel the intense gaze.

He felt rough fingertips on his black hair and he internally shivers—Seungcheol traces his touch down Jisoo’s pierced ears and travels lower to his neck. He sees Jisoo gulping—sexy in his opinion, and his blood travels down to his private parts, waking up his pride.

Seungcheol closes their gaps and peppers light kisses on the man’s pale skin. Jisoo squirms away immediately but Seungcheol tackles him down, pinning his wrist above his head. The bulging stomach of Jisoo does not stop Seungcheol from kissing his lips—locking it tightly against him.

“Stop it—” Jisoo helplessly pants into the kiss as Seungcheol’s slips his fingers under his shirt, playing with his sensitive nipples. He digs his feet harshly into the sofa and cranes his neck away from Seungcheol’s dirty tongue.

Seungcheol roughly removes Jisoo’s shirt and throws it across the room before sucking the perky nipples. Jisoo feels himself leaking and he quietly shoves his fist against his mouth to muffle the sobs. The man above palms Jisoo’s erection and Jisoo shrieks in pain and pleasure combined.

Seungcheol twitches his lips lightly as he goes lower, blowing hot air onto Jisoo’s now exposed erection. He unbuckles his belt and pushes his pants down—splitting Jisoo’s thighs wide open and caressing the subtle skin slowly. Jisoo faces away as Seungcheol penetrates himself in, moving in slowly but gradually picking up his pace.

Jisoo avoids Seungcheol’s eyes but the man grabs his chin and forces him to look into his eyes while he grits and enjoy the heat.

“Fuck, you’re so tight. No wonder they would die for you.” He groans and Jisoo’s tears run down furiously. Why must he always bring up the thought of Mingyu and Wonwoo being dead? Jisoo curls his fist tightly as he feels himself exploding.

Seungcheol grabs Jisoo’s ankle and throws it across his shoulder, burying his cock in deeper into Jisoo’s fragile body. Jisoo presses fist on his stomach, poking his fingers on his skin as he creates crescent moons.

“Ah, fuck,” Seungcheol glances down as he pulls out, warm cum dripping out of Jisoo’s clenching hole as he tries to push out as much as possible. Jisoo ejaculates on Seungcheol’s abdominal, with some squirts landing on the expensive sofa.

Seungcheol pulls his pants up and glares at him before he throws Jisoo shirt to him. “Clean your mess up and then shower. Sleep in my room today.” He orders and leaves Jisoo naked and weak on the sofa. Jisoo shakily sits up, collecting pieces of tissues from the table to wipe his spilt seeds. He pulls his shorts up and slips his shirt back in before limping back to his room.

He curls under the running water, tears mixing with the cold water. He misses gentle touches from Mingyu and misses the love from Wonwoo. He wants to see them again but instead, he’s stuck here with a stranger that shares a glimpse of his life who vows to take care of him but drives him to his lowest.

Jisoo fists his wet hair and scratch across his baby bump. He wants to end this fight.

 

Jisoo steps in Seungcheol’s room wearing just his robe and sees the man lying down with a book in his hands. Seungcheol looks up and pats the space beside him—inviting Jisoo over.

Jisoo smiles tightly and slowly shuffles his way there, awkwardly sits by Seungcheol. He chuckles and pulls Jisoo to settle him on his chest while he leans against the headboard.

Jisoo stays still as Seungcheol plays with his hair—being all gentle and soft with him. Jisoo is confused, no words could describe how messy his mind is to guess what games Seungcheol is playing.

“I’m sorry,” Seungcheol whispers and Jisoo sinks in. No—this is not what it’s supposed to happen. Jisoo straightens up and faces Seungcheol before he finally moulds their lips together.

He climbs above the man’s laps and Seungcheol supports his waist. Jisoo pants and leans away, eyes still deeply connected. “ _I love you_.”

 

Jisoo wakes up, sore and naked. His thighs, his ass and his waist feel like breaking and worst, he wakes up to an empty bed. Huge ass bed that was hot the night before turns cold as ice when morning comes. Jisoo sighs and stretches, hands reaching on a piece of paper on the other side of the bed.

 

_At work, see you at night._

_Xoxo, Cheol_.

 

He sees a heart and Jisoo knows, he’s trapped.

 

Jisoo cooks specially for Seungcheol that night—shrimp pasta with garlic bread, his speciality. He twirls the noodles around in the middle of the plate and garnished with parsley. The sounds of the door open and Jisoo smiles; perfect.

He peaks outside and Seungcheol comes closer to him, pecking him on his cheeks. Jisoo lets him and pulls him into the kitchen. “I cooked for us.” He shortly says and sits opposite Seungcheol.

They eat in silence and Seungcheol offers to clean up after them. Jisoo nods and swings his feet while seating on top of the counter, waiting for the other man to finish.

“Want to hang out by the pool for a while?” Jisoo slips his fingers in Seungcheol’s and he nods, following the man outside. The wind blows coldly but the atmosphere turns hot when Jisoo suddenly pushes Seungcheol down on the wooden sunbathing chair.

He straddles Seungcheol’s crotch while gripping his nape tightly, kissing him down hastily. Seungcheol pulls his green, silky robe down by his shoulders but Jisoo pins his wrist down.

He reveals the rope hidden behind his robe and ties only one side of Seungcheol’s wrist. He retreats from the bulging erection of the tied man and stands in front of him.

“I’ll dance for you.” He lures Seungcheol like he’s a kid who wants lollipop from his mum and Seungcheol licks his lips, impatient. Jisoo turns around and slips the robe off his shoulders, hands reaching behind under his robe.

Seungcheol sees his hand ruffling for something and he excites himself more. He grins when Jisoo locks his eyes with him. “I have a surprise,” Jisoo says and turns around.

Seungcheol’s widen his eyes when he sees Jisoo pointing a gun towards him.

 

Gun that has taken Mingyu and Wonwoo’s life to be exact.

 

“Jisoo, no! Drop that gun!” Seungcheol panics when he cocks the trigger. “Why should I listen to you when you didn’t?” Jisoo glares at him. His hands shake from the trying to control his anger. _Tonight, this fight will end_.

Seungcheol tries to untie his wrist when Jisoo shoots one bullet through his untied wrist. “Do not move!” Jisoo screams while Seungcheol shouts in pain. “Jisoo, stop what you’re doing!” Seungcheol raises his voice—hoping the rest of the people in the house hears him but Jisoo already locks the door from outside. They have no access to come in here.

“You killed both of my loved ones, turned one of my only family against me and tried to blame me for reminding you of someone you loved before. So tell me. Tell me that I’m crazy for doing this.” Jisoo puts up his gun to Seungcheol’s direction. Seungcheol’s vision turns blur as the blood continues to ooze out from his wrist. His shirt soaks in his own blood and he stops thinking when Jisoo shoots his other wrist.

“Answer me!” he demands. Jisoo looks like a lunatic with his bangs wet and his hands shaking like crazy but Seungcheol thought that he still looks beautiful.

“No, you’re not crazy. I am the crazy one.” He answers truthfully. Forcing himself in Jisoo to torture him because he reminds him of Jihoon was just crazy. He thought that making Jisoo his, he could revive the time when Jihoon was still alive. He wants to turn back time and be with Jihoon but he knows he can’t.

Jisoo was the closest Seungcheol could get.

 

“I succeed in making you say ‘I love you’ to me so that you could feel how painful it is to see someone who loves you die in front of you.” Jisoo reveals and turns his gun’s muzzle towards his swollen belly.

“I know. You want to take care of this child like how you would for Jihoon’s if he was still alive. But I guess, in life, things just don’t go our way.” He softly states and Seungcheol screams loudly when Jisoo releases the bullet right in his stomach.

His vision is blurry but Seungcheol sees clearly how Jisoo falls off his feet and into the pool, polluting the water with his and his baby’s blood. Seungcheol clenches his jaw and clumsily unties his wrist. He glances at Jisoo’s floating body on the pool and runs to the door—unlocking hastily before collapsing on the floor.

“Soonyoung!” he shouts as loud as he can with his hoarse voice. “Soonyoung!” he calls one more time, mind turning. His legs turn cold and Seungcheol determines to call for help before he passes out.

Seungcheol smiles weakly when he hears footsteps coming down. At least if he dies now, his and Jisoo’s body wouldn’t be rotten when people find out.

“Seungcheol!” Soonyoung comes closer and slaps his cheeks to keep the man awake.

“Jisoo. He’s outside.” He struggles to say. Soonyoung cranes his neck to see the swollen belly floating above the water. He gasps and Seungcheol smiles. “Bury him next to Mingyu and Wonwoo. It’s his last wish.” Seungcheol lips turn blue and he stops breathing. Seungcheol's last wish was to fulfill Jisoo's wish.

 

Even after their passing, Jisoo keeps his words—to keep fighting with Seungcheol for Mingyu and Wonwoo. But Jisoo fails to keep one—to keep his sanity.

He focuses too much on others that he didn’t know—his baby was fighting for his life too.

 

Maybe this fight was to see who wins— _the alive or the dead_.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry if you came for purely Wonshua or Minshua but had most Cheolsoo instead. I thought of ending after the death of those two but it would feel incomplete hehe
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you soon on my next story!


End file.
